Forum:2013-12-06 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- YAY LILITH! Also, it seems that Bohrlaikha isn't entirely a "good" guy. I'm also guessing that Tarvek's notebook proved quite useful if Gil borked up the revenant control factor. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:30, December 6, 2013 (UTC) The important news is that Gil has found a way to neutralize the pernicious effects of being wasped. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:06, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Specifics are lacking though... Did he find a way to permanently remove the wasp? Did he find a way to permanently suppress it? Or is it just temporary? Maybe he refined the tonic that Bang was force-fed. She seems no worse for wear. Maybe her getting wasped and not responding to Dear Old Mommy's control voice was the indicator that Tarv's stuff works. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:01, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::You're right about the lack of specifics. I suppose we'll know them when the time comes. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:11, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :I've made worse calls, but again, I don't think Gil was ever wasped. IMO getting him to believe he is was Klaus' ploy (against Gil) to shake his self-confidence & keep him on his side and (against the Other) to get someone who's not wasped in charge of the empire while he conveniently freezes himself for 5 years or however long. But then I also thought Klaus had Gil under his thumb just with fatherly authority and the sense of realpolitik (if you want your empire sonny, you better buckle up and do as you're told) and it seems now that he "did someting" more to Gil after all. : On this account, Gil would've realized in due time he wasn't wasped, but would still be bound, by self-interest & votever ting Klaus did to him, both to preserve the remnants of the empire & to fight the Other. Even if this meant not getting any sleep, ever. Tarvek (talk) 19:30, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't think Gil was actually wasped either. The timelines don't add up on the availability of spark wasps. Furthermore, why would a wasp weasel go nuts over Gil when someone we actually know was wasped was holding the critter? The weasel was either reacting to the Baron himself, or was trained to go ape over Gil specifically (as the weasels have to be trained to be detectors).--MadCat221 (talk) 21:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::You are entitled to your opinion, of course. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 16:18, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :: I agree. The only evidence that Gil is wasped comes down to "Klaus says so." For Gil to be wasped is an extraordinary claim, requiring extraordinary evidence. Klaus is brilliant, has strong incentive to lie, and is wasped himself. He cannot be trusted on this point, nor can a weasel in his possession. Mskala (talk) 05:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::That would leave us wanting explanations for a very large number of tiny details such as . -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:20, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::So, Gil didn't drink the original formula over two and a half years ago. Which, according to you, means he could never reproduce the antidote ever again, It can only be made once and only once? Tarvek's notes self destructed? I also don't think he was wasped. And I don't buy "Agatha ordered him not to die and he didn't" as proof. She also ordered him, much earlier, to get her off Castle Wulfenbach and send her home. He completely ignored that. Unfortunately, we were denied having Agatha and her weasel meet Gil. I'm still waiting for that. AndyAB99 (talk) 01:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::My theory is that he was infected with an experimental wasp by Snarlantz while he was in Paris. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, he imprinted on Zola, not one version or the other of Lucrezia Mongfish. That would explain much of Gil's curious behaviour, Notice that I said theory. I am not holding that out as a fact of the story--yet. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 02:22, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Why would a niece have a stronger command voice than the daughter of Lucrezia herself? How do we even know that Lucrezia's sisters had the command voice? Agatha even roused Gil with "ZOMG Zola is in danger", and yet Gil still didn't respond to "Get out of the castle" from Lucrezia's immediate direct descendant.--MadCat221 (talk) 09:03, December 9, 2013 (UTC)